


Hiccups

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Hiccups, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay?" The blonde asked with unveiled concern. "Mm? Yeah… why wouldn't I be okay?" Ymir replied and then paused as she spasmed again. "Ymir… do you have–" "No I don't." Ymir brushed Krista's concern off and continued walking out of the school grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was sitting here watching the second last episode of Dexter and my hiccups wouldn’t go away. Goddamnfucking hiccups. So then this idea popped into my head and I paused Dexter to write this XD the story ended up evolving on its own. I know you guys will enjoy this little oneshot!

Krista drew heart shapes all over her paper with the name ‘Ymir’ in the centre of each one. She smiled lovingly down at her pink handiwork and sighed happily to herself. Krista glanced over at the object of her attention sitting at the very back by the window. Ymir had her head hidden under her arms, and every few seconds her shoulders would suddenly spasm, and then relax. Krista’s brows furrowed.

“Okay class, that’s it for today.” The teacher announced, bringing Krista back to the present and reminding her that she had spaced out during the whole lesson. Well then, damn. “Make sure to do your homework and don’t forget to study for the upcoming exams!” The teacher announced and then the bell rang.

Krista hurriedly piled her books and stationary into her bag and then went over to Ymir who had started packing her own things, shoulders still spasming every few seconds.

“Ymir?” Krista asked, now worried.

“Huh?” Ymir looked up at her with a bored expression and rose to her full height. She shoved the chair out of her way and slung her bag over one shoulder, stuffing her free hand in her pocket. She headed for the door, knowing Krista would follow.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked with unveiled concern.

“Mm? Yeah… why wouldn’t I be okay?” Ymir replied and then paused as she spasmed again.

“Ymir… do you have–”

“No I don’t. Do you want to come over to my house today? Your mom is getting irritating.” Ymir brushed Krista’s concern off and continued walking out of the school grounds. Her bored expression had turned into one of annoyance and it steadily grew as her shoulders continued to spasm.

“Okay, sure.” Krista wanted to giggle but didn’t. She instead just slipped her hand inside of Ymir’s pocket and intertwined their fingers.

Ymir’s annoyed expression softened for a moment as she looked down at Krista’s innocent blue eyes and opened her mouth to speak. “So I was–” *hiccup*

Krista’s eyes widened and she bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Ymir just growled and sighed. She tried to speak again, only to have the same nuisance stop her before she had even uttered the first word.

“You have hiccups, don’t you?” Krista asked softly, trying her best not to coo up at Ymir’s adorably embarrassed face.

“Shut up. The great Ymir doesn’t get hiccups. You’re imagining–” *hiccup* “– things…” Ymir sighed.

“Oh you totally have hiccups.” Krista giggled now, unable not to when Ymir looked so adorably embarrassed and irritated.

“Are you laughing at me?” Ymir growled and pulled Krista’s hand out of her pocket. “You can go away now.” She said. “I don’t want to hang out with you anymore.”

“Aw Ymir, don’t be so immature now. I'm not laughing at you.”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

“You–” *hiccup* “– are.” Ymir’s shoulders slouched and she covered her face with a hand. Krista couldn’t help it, she started laughing.

“Oh my God, you are the cutest thing ever.”

Ymir ignored her and trudged on, hoping she could get home soon and get Krista to leave her alone. She hated being laughed at, and Krista always made her feel retarded when she had hiccups. Why was it so damn amusing and adorable anyway? Ymir just thought they were annoying, painful and made her look stupid.

“Ymir? Are you ignoring me now?” Krista pouted up at the much taller, freckled teen. There was no response, so Krista just sighed and skipped along beside her. She reached out and took Ymir’s hand once more, their fingers fitting together perfectly, and smiled when Ymir didn’t let go.

They eventually arrived at Ymir’s small apartment and the brunette silently stalked inside, still ignoring Krista but letting her come inside as well. They went into Ymir’s room and dropped their bags by the door, and then Ymir went over to her bed and flopped onto it, face buried into the pillow.

“Did I upset you that much?” Krista questioned with worry. She hated when Ymir ignored her like this. “I’m sorry Ymir, I didn’t mean for you to feel bad. I just find you so adorable and sweet when you are flustered over having hiccups.”

Ymir sat up but stared out of the window. “Yeah well I–” *hiccup* “– hate it when you laugh at me.”

“Let me help you get rid of the hiccups then, to make it up to you. I don’t want you to ignore me anymore or be all butthurt.”

The brunette wanted to laugh at the blonde using Ymir’s signature word, ‘butthurt’ and point out how funny it sounded, but she bit her lip and didn’t.

“I heard somewhere that it’ll get rid of them if you drink water upside down.” Krista suggested. Ymir sent her an intense glare as a response. “Okay, that’s a no then. Why don’t you just try drinking a glass of water?” Ymir nodded faintly and Krista hurried out to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She returned a moment later and handed the glass to Ymir.

“There you go.” She sat down in front of her freckled girlfriend and waited.

Ymir stared at her, eyebrow raised and lips turned down into a frown. “I can’t drink with you–” *hiccup* “– staring at me like that.”

Krista sighed in exasperation and flopped forward onto her stomach next to Ymir. “Geez, stop being so difficult and just drink the water!”

Ymir rolled her eyes but quickly downed the cool liquid and then set the glass down on her bedside table. She rested back down on her bed and allowed Krista to cuddle up to her side.

“Did it work?” Krista asked.

*hiccup*

“Guess it didn’t…”

Ymir just sighed and folded her arm underneath her head. She stared up at the ceiling and pulled Krista tighter against her side with her free arm. “Whatever. Let it run its–” *hiccup* “– course.”

Krista just buried her face against Ymir’s neck to stop another giggling fit. After a while of silently laying together, Krista feeling every hiccup as it made Ymir’s chest heave and then relax, she thought of something that could help and raised her hand.

“Say, Ymir… remember how we were learning about safe sex in class today?” The blonde asked huskily and slipped her hand underneath Ymir’s white school shirt.

Ymir swallowed and nodded, not trusting the hiccups to let her get through one uninterrupted sentence.

“Well,” Krista spread her hand out against Ymir’s toned stomach, feeling the warm and soft skin under her hand. “I was thinking…” She put her leg over Ymir’s and scooted closer to her, almost on top of her. “That maybe…” Ymir’s heart was beating incredibly fast at this point and she felt her palms begin to sweat.

“Kri–” *hiccup* “–sta?” Ymir squeaked out.

Krista lifted her head and stared lustfully into Ymir’s panicked brown eyes. “I’m ready… to…” She continued gently caressing Ymir’s stomach and lifted her other hand to run her finger down the side of Ymir’s face. “Go…” She leaned in too close, bringing their lips only a breath apart.

Ymir had what was best described as an absolutely terrified though excited expression. She looked like she was either ready to throw Krista off of her and run, or rip her clothes off.

“K-Krista…”

“All the way…” Krista finally finished and touched her lips to Ymir’s.

The brunette immediately pulled Krista on top of her, wrapped her arms around her small body and attacked her lips with fervour. Eventually Krista managed to pull back before it went any further and stopped Ymir’s whine with a finger against her lips.

“Wait, I need to see something first.” Krista said breathlessly and stared intensely into Ymir’s confused eyes. She continued like this for a full three minutes, and then she smiled brightly and sat up, straddling Ymir’s midsection. “Okay, it worked.”

“What worked?” Ymir leaned up on her elbows and titled her head to the side.

“My idea to frighten you with the prospect of our first time having sex. Your hiccups are gone.”

Ymir took a second to process that, and then she growled deeply and was about to yell that it was a stupid idea and it wouldn’t work, when she realized that her hiccups really were gone. “Well damn, the motherfucking hiccups are gone.” Ymir sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed.

“You can thank me later.” Krista responded with a pleased smile.

Ymir just laughed softly with an arm covering her face, and then she froze and uncovered her face to give Krista a devastated look. “That means… what you said… about being ready…”

“I only said that to frighten you out of your mind…” Krista said with slight guilt. She had seen the hope in Ymir’s eyes.

“Godfuckingdamnit!” Ymir yelled. “I thought you were finally ready!” She bit her lip and balled her hands up into tight fists.

Krista giggled. “Oh please Ymir, it’s not me who needs to be ready. It’s you. I’ve been ready for years now.”

“Me?” Ymir looked at Krista with shock. “All this time you’ve been holding back because you think _I’m_ not ready?” Krista nodded, biting away a smile. “Oh hell no, I’ll show you whose ready!” Ymir flipped their positions and pinned Krista to the bed.

“Ymir! What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take you up on that offer.” Ymir declared and unzipped Krista’s skirt.

“No, wait. Ymir!” Krista grabbed for her skirt and started laughing as they wrestled. Ymir growled in frustration and continued tugging at the offending object with all her might. She was stronger, in the end, because Krista’s grip slackened and then let go and Ymir fell backwards with Krista’s skirt in her hands. She landed on the floor with a thud and stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

“That looked like it hurt…” Krista commented, peeking out over the edge of the bed to where Ymir had crumbled on the ground.

“Don’t think this will make me stop!” Ymir declared, already getting up and shaking the pain off.

“Ymir, no!” Krista dodged Ymir’s large hands as they dove for her shirt and ran out of the room. Ymir looked at her retreating back, admiring her thinly covered cheeks, and then pulled her own shirt off and threw it to the ground.

“You can run but you can’t hide!” Ymir shouted. “I’m definitely going to get you naked tonight!” She ran out of her room and followed the direction Krista had taken.

“Hah! Let’s see you try!” Krista yelled back from wherever she had decided to hide.

A few hours and a wrestling match later, Ymir and Krista lay panting on top of the brunette’s bed, exhausted and sweaty.

“So…” Krista spoke up, trailing a hand down Ymir’s chest.

“Shut up. Next time I’ll get you naked for sure!”

“Right, whatever you say my love.” Krista crawled up along Ymir’s clothed body and placed a kiss against the big bruise just above her right eye. “Maybe next time I won’t hit so hard.”

“How will I explain this at school?” Ymir grumbled, still not over her failure and the pain that ensued thereafter.

“Just tell them you were fending off a group of men and saved me, or something.”

Ymir snorted. “Yeah, right. Like they’ll believe that.”

Krista leaned in and kissed Ymir on the lips. “Maybe next time I’ll let you win.” She winked seductively and giggled when Ymir groaned.

“Why are you making this so difficult for me?”

“Because you are adorable when you get so frustrated, and maybe I just enjoy making you suffer like this.”

“And people think I’m the sadist.”

“Shhh,” Krista giggled and placed a finger against Ymir’s lips. “Keep it our little secret.”

Ymir rolled her eyes but kissed the finger. “Yeah, yeah. At least my hiccups are gone, and besides this fucking aching bruise, wrestling with you in the living room in your underwear was fun.”

Krista laughed. “It was, and it made us both sweat quite a lot. Can I shower here before going home?”

Ymir smirked evilly. “Only if I can shower with you.”

Krista sighed and climbed off of Ymir and the bed. She retrieved towels from the cupboard and started pulling her shirt off. “If I have no other choice.”

Ymir’s eyes widened and she stared.

“So? Are you just going to gap or are you going to join me?” Krista wiggled her eyebrows, completely loving how she could mess with Ymir.

The freckled teen jumped off of the bed and threw a squealing Krista over her shoulder. “Fuck yeah! Let’s get into that shower!” She stomped over to the bathroom, not even hearing Krista’s insistent giggles behind her.


End file.
